Mix Tape
by LaughingGrimmReaper
Summary: Artemis Fowl can steal anything. Or so he thinks. When the myth of a Mix Tape telling a person's deepest secrets is revealed Artemis is on the case. However, what he does not know is the one watching his back. The one pulling the strings, always making things complicated. Who is this character and why is HE interested in Artemis' doing?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl & co. They all belong to Eoin Colfer and I do only intend to use them for my own and other's entertainment and nothing is gained from this!

**Claimer:** Now I want to be annoying. I do claim on my own character Alex Phantom who is created by myself with no real influence from any other characters I know. If he DOES remind you of someone I can tell tat I did NOT copy anything as I dislike claiming copycats.

**Warning:** As the plot is not fully developed yet, I have to make a small warning that Boys Lone MIGHT occure or being hinted to. If so happens I am sorry if it disturbs you, however, I have warned you now. Nothing is for certain but better be on the safe side.

Minor strong language MIGHT appear, however, as this is the prologue, there his nothing yet to worry about.

* * *

**Prologue:**

We all know what a Mix Tape is right? … Thought so. That means we have probably all made one or taken part in one's construction. It is fairly simple. You just pick the songs you like the best out of your music library and slam it onto a disc. Easy! Now that that is cleared I feel more comfortable with moving on to the story.

Now then…

Ever thought about having your own personal Mix Tape telling so many things about you, it would even scare yourself? Probably not, but now you do! What this entire story is built upon is the hunt for that special piece of information which lay so deep within that getting it out is nearly impossible. And who other than the precious Artemis Fowl would want to hunt for this? Of course he is the only one. And surely he did.

When Artemis first fell upon the mere myth of such Mix Tape, he did not know if he should believe it or not. However, being the boy he was, he would with no doubt believe it all. At that time it fell upon him as pure coincidence that such powerful thing should exist and that it had even been made and used a few times throughout history. It was never to tell what really made Artemis wish to take up the hunt for such odd and almost impossible thing. The bit of history he had found upon it had already been analyzed thoroughly and bits and pieces were scattered all over the room. A varies notes and ideas, with possible hinting, lay in three piles; the believable, the plausible and the busted.

Right now the young Master was not in his room, which made the door ajar a bit suspicious. Anyone in the house of Fowl knew the rules of the young Fowl. The room was the only thing which they could not touch without a consequence. So, then why was this specific door open? Had it not been closed when Artemis took off for school? Surely it had. But everything was not as probably preferred; in order and untouched. Did anyone walk past and gave a short glance into the room, they would feel suspicious for sure. Artemis was known for his neat, organized systems, thus making the mess in the room so suspicious anyone would raise a brow and ask themselves what had been going on in there.

Did they back up a bit and glanced further into the room they would notice a shadow so deep it had to be a living creature. It seemed as if it was looking for something; something which could not be known to the young Fowl. Knowing Artemis, having met him even once, would let people make up their mind in an instance. What went on in Artemis Fowl Junior's room was none of their business. Surely everyone would simply walk along and pretend they had not seen the shadow rustling between papers, obviously looking for something.

The shadow would never have notices a bypass as it was wrapped up in thoughts. However, it was not looking for anything. Why would it be looking for something which it had no care for? A thing such as Artemis business held no interest to it. The shadow knew everything. It did not need strange and twisted ideas formed in the mind of a teenager. A genius at that, however, still it was far from interested. The soft sound of pen on paper filled the otherwise so quiet room, strangled the silence in a soft grip. The shadow cracked a smile. Surely this would lead on the young Fowl! It had to. Artemis Fowl was already so close to the truth that it had hurt the shadows heart. The boy was, at the time being, stumbling in darkness. The shadow had felt that a bit of action was in place.

It continued its scribble, excited and with a feeling of victory inside. If this did not help, then some drastic action would have to be taken. It seemed as if the shadow wished to anger the young boy, wished for an emotion to show. It was almost as if the shadow needed such specific reaction for something. Something mysterious. Something which no one would ever believe. That was how things were. The shadow needed a reaction from the young Fowl. Anything else would ruin the entire experiment. And a failure was not in its place. That was a thing which the mysterious shadow would not accept.

Sneaking out of the room, leaving a mess worse than the average teenager's, the shadow cast a last glance back at the room. This was perfect. The young Fowl would be angry, very indeed. Surely that emotion would help the progress along. A single ray of light hit the shadow, revealing a small strand of hair. It was blue. Obviously dyed. But before anyone would have the chance to consider who in the world would have their hair dyed a dirty light blue, the shadow was gone along with the mysterious hair and the skin crawling atmosphere.

Back in the room a single piece of paper was laid neatly on the desk, waiting to be found. The beautiful handwriting gave away that this was no thief. A thief would not have bothered leaving a notice. Had he, however, done so, a neat hand would hardly have been used. The message in itself was far too long for a mere note. This piece of paper was far more important than observed by first glance. At the very bottom of the paper were two initials written carefully. The A curved elegantly on the paper, stretching itself, almost trying to be noticed first. An F followed sprawling itself beside the A, rivalling the elegance of the first letter, linking tail with the bridge of the first. Both initials were equally beautiful and no one would ever have noticed the odd similar initials. The notice was addressed to Artemis Fowl, signed by _AF_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: **Phew! That took a lot of effort! I hate doing prologues! They always catch me red handed on ideas! Oh well I hope you enjoy this and please do review any good or bad. I forgot to mention this in the beginning of my prologue, but if my grammar is of and my expressions are off, bear with me. I don't speak English as my first language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl & co. They all belong to Eoin Colfer and I do only intend to use them for my own and other's entertainment and nothing is gained from this! (other than a small smile once in a while I hope O.O)

**Claimer:** Now I want to be annoying. I do claim on my own character Alex Phantom who is created by myself with no real influence from any other characters I know. If he DOES remind you of someone I can tell that I did NOT copy anything as I am against art thieves.

**Warning:** As the plot is not fully developed yet, I have to make a small warning that Boys Lone MIGHT occure or being hinted to. If so happens I am sorry if it disturbs you, however, I have warned you now. Nothing is for certain but better be on the safe side.

Minor strong language MIGHT appear, however, as this is the prologue, there his nothing yet to worry about.

**Chapter 1:**

This was a pain. A large one. Artemis hated pain on any kind, but this one was bigger and more annoying than anything else. Not only hand this thing managed to get into his room, but also had it messed up everything and left something as silly as a note! What was? Artemis hardly had a care. He knew this was going to be a pain to get through and he wanted it to be done quick, but safe. He could not risk Butler getting too involved in this. It was after all nothing he needed to be too involved in at the moment.

"Butler..."

"Yes?"

"I recommend we simply put everything into piles at the moment. I will go through the rest afterwards."

"But, Artemis..."

"You heard me. By the way. I think I have something better for you to do. Find any person with the initials A.F. Scrap anyone younger than 13 and older than 20."

"That's a bit of an assumption."

"Trust me. I'm not bad at what I do and my guesses are usually not all that bad."

Artemis heard Butler depart. He was glad he had come upon something for the butler to do elsewhere than near Artemis. Usually he would have done the research himself, but being in the position he was, he wanted to find out if anything was missing. Even if nothing were, everything still needed to get organized back into the right piles. Artemis let out a sigh as he glanced around the room. He would have never thought anyone would find his room, let alone daring to enter it. This person had to be mad for doing such a reckless thing.

Artemis picked up the letter, which he had already read over a few times, however, had been most absorbed in the signature initials than the actual letter. Surely it had to be there for a reason. Who else would go through the danger of leaving a letter, written with Artemis pen on a piece of his paper? Some nerves the person had. A girl could have done it with no doubt, but the writing was too clumsy and square to be that of a girl. It could be she simply knew how to imitate other writing styles which, in that case, would make it hard to find her. A.F. Who the hell was this person anyway? Someone close to him? Someone he saw every day? A stranger? The letter would hardly give it away. He dropped down onto his bed, finally able to focus on the actual letter.

_Dear Artemis Fowl (Or Fool if you find that utterly fitting, I do.)_

_What a cruelty the world has come to! Leaving the two of us so very far apart when we_

_indeed could help each other to reach our goals. For me to see you every day and know that_

_this will never be more than a rivalry, sure hurts my heart..._

_Deeply..._

_Oh well, enough with the games;_

_I could not help but notice your absence for the last few weeks. Not in person but in mind. You_

_have to know that I am indeed very observant. Serves me right don't you think?_

_To the point:_

_I know that you are indeed looking for the magnificent object of the Mix Tape. Too_

_bad I know everything about it. But Now I don't want to spoil everything. What a drag that_

_would be. I like games, don't you? Watching other people lost in their own minds trying _

_to solve something that was never meant to be solved. _

_Just think back to your maths class last Wednesday. Ring a bell? No? What a shame_

_'cause I'm not going to enlighten you with the subject. _

_I'm sure that by now you've send your lovely butler to search for a specific age of person, _

_maybe even gender. However, let me tell you this much: I am far from who you will_

_expect me to be. _

_Oh the joy of hide and seek... My favourite game. Hide from the predators and don't_

_get near anyone else. Trust your instinct of hiding. Artemis... Let me enlighten you on this_

_game we are playing, if you don't mind. _

_If you loose, no more information will be given to you besides the point that what you seek does _

_truly exists and you simply have to look right under your nose sometimes. On the other_

_hand if you win, find and catch me, I will provide you with everything you need. _

_Seems fair don't you think?_

_Oh Artemis, you are such a lovely creature. Hope you do find me soon. I _

_would not mind getting tied down by a genius like you. Now... That's gotta be it. I will_

_see you around. _

_Keep your eyes open._

_A.F._

Artemis jaw had tensed as soon as he read the first line. This was not a person he planned on getting along with ever. This person liked to joke around and be a lot more precious than he actually was. Jerk. Artemis did not need any of his help. This one was stupid. Artemis could do things fine on his own and he certainly did not need a reassurance of his own beliefs. Some people simply had the nerves to stroke the cat against the fur. Idiots these people were. Ignorant as well.

"What is it you want? You know I know this already, so what more could you possibly tell me?" Artemis clenched his fist hard against the note as he started into the night outside his window. He had spent a good time between coming home from school to dinner time, doing his best not to insult everyone passing him by. This intruder had surely gotten to him. Not anything Artemis would encourage the other to be proud of.

He closed his eyes for a second, opening them again to cast a glance on the clock on his night stand. It was late. Was he caught off interest during school, someone would get a fit with him. A large one. Angelina Fowl was a sweet and loving woman, however, nothing of the above ever stopped her from throwing a fit when people got on her nerves. She was a woman of love, but did a storm strike, the ship went down along with the captain. Artemis broke a small smile at the thought of his mother. She was a loving and kind woman with a strong willpower. Artemis respected her with all the smiles and kind words she could pull into a day as dark as the night. Even when Artemis Fowl Senior was no where known, she kept on smiling. Always.

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Butler?"

"I found what you requested."

"Thank you Butler. You can go rest now."

"But, Artemis..."

"Butler. I know what I am doing, just leave. I need space to think. People are noisy today."

"As you wish. Goodnight Mr. Fowl."

"Don't call me that."

"Artemis."

Butler left. Artemis heard the door slam shut behind him. It was the soft sound of space filling the room. Artemis liked being alone more than he liked being alone with his work. Finding time and space to breathe and take one puzzle at a time, seemed to rarely occur lately. A pity. He did enjoy these moment. On the other hand, as he did not see them often he had come to appreciate them even more than others might ever do.

He sighed and leaned back onto his bed. The last sorting would have to wait for the next day. Even though Artemis hated leaving things unfinished he did need the sleep. He sighed before he let two hands run across his face, trying to wipe the sleep away. It did not work and he soon found himself dazing off into the dreamless arms of sleep.

* * *

What he failed to notice before he fell asleep was the shadow outside his window and the window not closed properly. The shadow slipped inside and took a small look around in the room. "One hell of a mess I did." The shadow sighed at itself. The voice was that of a young teenage boy around the same age as Artemis. The boy bend down and picked up a few sheets of paper. "This is going to be a pain. You messed up my system, but I guess I was prepared for it."

A small strand of dirty blue hair fell into the boys line of sight. He pushed it away with a small movement of his hand, before he got back to work. He let out a small sigh as he went through the different papers which the young Fowl had already somewhat arranged back into order, but hardly as neat as before and a lot of it was left in piles of unknown papers. He picked up a few more papers before he cast a small look at the young Fowl. He cracked a small smile.

"Oh, how sleep make every demon look like an angel."

"Artemis?"

"Shoot!"

The intruder had not counted that the butler would be up at this time of the night. He gasped as he hid the first place he could think of. Behind the door. It was an old trick but if the butler was as stupid as he hoped, the man would only focus on the young master sleeping in his bed and not anything else. He cast a short glance at the window double checking that it was indeed closed.

The man who entered the room was not human. He was enormous! The young boy hiding behind the door could have let out a gasp if he had not had any self control. He had seen the large man on distance and heard a few things but this was surreal. How could any man be this huge and still be human? The young boy himself had seen some pretty grim things in his life but this was just surreal.

He could not do anything but watch as the large man wrapped the bed covers around the young master in the bed and leave without a word or a glance around the room. The door shutting tight, made the young intruder let out a sigh. This was a bit more troublesome than hoped. But as long as he was not disturbed everything was going to be just all right. He could not risk this to go wrong. A genius like the young Fowl should not get a bad first impression of the genius his intruder was.

It took a few hours getting done, mostly due to the mess the young Fowl had left him with. The boy was not messy just had another way of sorting things out. Instead of taking every single sheet of paper and look at it thoroughly, Artemis seemed to simply give it a glance to have an idea of where to put it. Some people simply had that touch and fascinated everyone with it. A talent worth acknowledging.

* * *

When Artemis woke up the next day he was a but surprised to find his room in perfect shape like he had left it two days before to go to school and stay in town for a business meeting. When he asked Butler about the strange phenomenon the only answer he got was that when Butler had approached the young master, everything had been as before Artemis fell asleep. That Butler would ever clean up his room was unlikely. The only clue was the new note, again left behind. The same intruder. Artemis recognised the writing as soon as his eyes fell upon it.

* * *

Back to school. Artemis enjoyed the life of a business man far more than the life of a student. This school annoyed him along with the people. He sighed and slowly walked to the entrance not really bothered with much else than the note. It stuck to his mind like an evidence trail. The only problems were that this was no crime scene and nothing had been stolen. Artemis knew on the other hand that playing a game with someone who had something he deeply desired triggered the criminal in him. He knew how most criminals indulged in their little games. This one was no different, even though it was a bit cliché and yet a bit strange. What criminal would ever clean up his own mess and leave an apology note behind. Hardly anyone Artemis knew of. He looked up and felt his heart beat faster.

His eyes had locked on something dirty blue, almost like a hair dye wearing out. Where had he seen that colour before? That was right! He had found a hair that exact same colour this same morning between a few papers. The intruder had surely been careless and It had been too dark for the person to notice the single hair fall off and hide between the papers. He cracked a smile as he pushed forward between the crowds, his eyes locked on the dirty blue.

Inside the gathering of people got worse and Artemis had to push is way through the crowds to keep up just a bit with the blue haired male. So his intruder was a male. How he loved the joy of all male's schools suddenly. They sure made this hide and seek a lot easier. He reached out but suddenly lost sight of the blue colour. He stopped and looked around. "I had you. You know I did. Stop hiding from me. You only narrowed down the search all too much." Artemis voice was a mumble as he gave up the hunt for now. It could wait until break. An appetiser of his quick brain was not bad. This game of hide and seek had in matters of seconds become very serious.

* * *

Somewhere around a corner, observing the young Fowl was a boy with a dirty blue hair colour. His grey eyes following the boy as he left, a smile cracking on the boy's face. So the challenge had been accepted. Interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ** Urgh! Sorry for the depressingly late update. I'm having one hell of a writer's block at the moment, including RolePlays as well as this one. I feel kinda bad that I left it alone for so long :( I do kinda miss it Dx so here's chapter 2 and I plan on getting chapter 3 up in a few days! Stay tuned and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl & co. They all belong to Eoin Colfer and I do only intend to use them for my own and other's entertainment and nothing is gained from this! (other than a small smile once in a while I hope O.O) If I DID, however, own them you guys wouldn't know them O.o So it's a good thing I don't own them, huh?

**Claimer:** Now I want to be annoying. I do claim on my own character Alex Phantom who is created by myself with no real influence from any other characters I know. If he DOES remind you of someone I can tell that I did NOT copy anything as I am against art thieves.

**Warning:** As the plot is not fully developed yet, I have to make a small warning that Boys Love MIGHT occur or being hinted to. If so happens I am sorry if it disturbs you, however, I have warned you now. Nothing is for certain but better be on the safe side.

Minor strong language MIGHT appear, but now that you are warned I have no intentions of staying responsible if you start using bad language (or get offended – in that case I'm sorry my vocabulary hold such words and phrases)-.-'

**Chapter 2 **

An insane laughter. Insane. It sounded like world domination had come to the hands of the owner of it. That was not the case , though. But something else had surely made it's arrival. Not just anything. But something significant. A reaction.

* * *

The young Fowl tapped his foot angrily in distress. History was a rather intimidating subject if you were not bored out your mind and had so much else to think about and do. It was fascinating in all it's glance had it not been for the ideas swimming through the mind. The endless list of tasks to be completed and the millennium long list of homework for the next week. In a few words – history was the death of the majority of the class. For once the young Artemis Fowl Junior found himself part of the majority. History was the last thing on earth he needed to adjust into context in his mind at the moment.

Blue was his favourite colour. It was an obsession to the young master. That was at least the case after he had seen that strand of dirty blue hair in the corridor this same morning. The strand of hair had quickly started to haunt him as he went to his first class of the day, seemingly not to linger for long. However, it should prove harder to get rid of the short lived memory. Now, history 3 periods into the day and the blue strand of hair had yet to stop taunting him. Thinking about it would stress him into insanity. Games. The thrill of the criminal was his games. Certainly when the victim never played by the rules. They would always play by the rules of the criminal mind. Artemis had pulled the strings on such though he was not keen on admitting it in the open. But he had. And he had enjoyed it. A lot.

Being on the other end of things was, however, another case. Completely different. Now someone else was puling the strings. Not Artemis. It left him in a position of weakness. A position he had no desire of staying in for very long. But who knew for how long this would continue? Who knew how long this blue haired kid would continue his games? He could not be much older than Artemis taken form his height. Artemis vaguely remembered the height to where the blue hair went. Just about the same height as Artemis, maybe a bit lower. Artemis was not small and he did like to think himself both taller and smarter than anyone else around this school that only wasted his precious time.

He tapped his fingers against the desk in the quiet room attracting an unpleasant amount of unwanted attention. Their dusty history... professor... glanced at the unnaturally impatient boy.

"Yes Mr Fowl?"

No answer. Artemis head was wrapped around other things than the reality playing out in front of his momentarily blind eyes.

"Mr Fowl?"

Artemis fingers tapped harder against the surface of the table, harder, slower, like a metronome. The faint noise of his professor speaking disturbed his line of thought greatly and he had to find a loud steady rhythm which could keep his mind moving in the right direction. Pieces were falling into place and he could not afford to loose it now. No. He never noticed the way his teacher froze at his expression.

Had Artemis been a lock the clicking noise which it would make when the lock was pushed open would be just how Artemis mind clicked and pieces fell into place. How could he have been so blind? Especially when everything had been right in front of him the entire time. A tiny smirk showed itself in Artemis thin lips as pieces fell into place – the history lesson long forgotten. Who cared for history anyway? Artemis did certainly not need it for what he did for a living or what he would be doing. In that universe history was very much as relevant as the colour of his shoe laces. When we talk Artemis even that had a certain importance.

"I got you." His voice was nothing but a whisper as he stood, gathering all his stuff. Rushing out the room he turned for a few seconds to finally pay his teacher the attention he had been searching. "About your question earlier I would go through the answer once more and maybe pick up more than one text book. It tends to give a wider choice of right answers." With those final words he left the room, not even paying attention to the rest of the class and their reaction to his very rude exit. He knew very well that he was going to get a reprimand for that later. At the moment though more personal interests held larger value to him than the feelings of s single professor with only enough mind capacity to pick up one book and 2 sources for reference.

Rushing a few corridors away he finally slowed down and let his mind reel on in thoughts. This person had some kind of intentions with what he was doing. He had something he wished to accomplish and for this he apparently needed Artemis to play along. The young master mind had every intention of playing along to see what would come of it. He just had to wait long enough. Everyone lost it at some point. Every criminal lost sight of their own game somewhere along the line. The longer it dragged on the more careless they became. Artemis knew how to keep it interesting, so as long as he was careful and played along without too much involvement he would win. Whatever this guy had on his mind, Artemis would reach his goal first.

As he passed classroom after class room his mind reeled on. It went back to the events the night before. Who would mess up a room for something and clean up after himself late at night. Leaving a note at both incidents seemed even more strange. Artemis had the feeling he was looking for someone who had clear signs of having had less than four hours of sleep. That added with the blue hair colour the guy should be piece of cake to find. He would just have to check in on every class at hi year or below. That would be piece of cake. Or at least it seemed like it.

After a few moments of bickering with the librarian trying to reason with her why he needed access to a record of all the students he gave up and just dropped down at a computer. The school might be holding back information but the computer would never lie. Artemis just had to work a bit of magic and he would have his answer. Of course he was pretty sure no one would have blue hair in their photo or signs of little sleep. He just had to go with what he got.

Getting into the database showing every student he began his search. Every person with any sign of having his hair dyed before got a notice.

* * *

"This makes no sense! There's no connection to anything on these. " He stared at the list he had made. It had been a little while since he had done manual personal description search and it would prove to be difficult. At least a few of the boys he had obviously had their hair dyed black, no very helpful. Hell he even came upon a few with bleached hair like a girl would want it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He glared at his list, looking over the ages of the people. Anyone at the age limit or below had got a blue under lining, whereas everyone else had got a red cross.

He leaned back in the chair and just stared at the list not really looking at it. His mind was running a hundred miles per hour as he seemed to grow more and more confused for every minute that passed. He bit his lips every so lightly. Sometimes it would be nice to have less to think about. There was so much he had going on at the moment he could not seem to focus on the subject in front of him.

"Come on. What the hell am I missing here? The dyed hair, bleached hair, age..."

"I would try initials if I were you."

Artemis practically jumped in his seat as he heard the sudden voice behind him. Turning with a wary look in his eyes he came eye to eye with a boy seemingly his age. Artemis had no idea of having ever seen him around before. Hell he even doubted the other really did attend this school. Artemis at least found out just how little he socialised with anyone from his school and just how little he paid attention to people around him. And Butler always praised him for his observant senses. What a joke.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just noticed your very frustrated sigh and from the look of your list it seems like you're looking for someone very important. I would go for initials. I don't know why I just always do."

"Next time keep your nose out of my business."

"No problem. What are you doing anyway? It's almost as if you're a detective trying to catch a criminal."

A criminal. Yes. The only problem was Artemis was not trying to catch a criminal, he was the criminal running for dear fortune. Whoever this boy was it was none of his business what Artemis was doing. He was either new or just had a lot of courage to interrupt the young master mind and criminal while he was busy. No one usually dared to do that This one had just lost his head when he was on his way out of the door this morning.

"It's none of your business what I do and I suggest you leave"

"No need to be touchy. I'm Alexander by the way. You?"

The boy reached his hand out for Artemis to take and introduce himself. Artemis noticed the way the boy introduced himself by his first name. So very not Artemis. Hardly anyone got the notion of sheer respect a last name could bring to one person. People usually laughed at Artemis when he introduced himself by his last name. This boy was with no doubt about it new around here.

"Fowl."

Artemis never took the other boy's and as he let his last name slip from the tip of his tongue. A small feeling of discomfort ran up his spine as he spoke his last name. This guy might just be after Artemis as much as the status of being his friend. In any case, the other would soon learn that Artemis did not have friends. Only allies which he hardly considered reliable.

"Fowl. Cool. But really, go for initials. It can be so hard to recognise people off by face. Names are so much easier to print in our head."

"Whatever. Leave me alone, thank you."

"No problem! Hope you find whoever you're looking for Fowl."

"Trust me I will."

With that the boy left, presumably not having heard Artemis last statement. Artemis looked after his for a few seconds, wondering. Who the hell was this guy anyway. As he walked away Artemis tried to find anything that would confirm his bad feeling about the other. Nothing came to mind. He turned to his list of names and gave it a glance.

"I must be insane." he mumbled before he leaned forward and glanced over the initials looking for something that would trigger his mind further. He knew he was forgetting something. What it was was the bus question now. As he glanced over it his eyes seemed to stop every time at one specific guy. He was older than what Artemis had anticipated his new secret playmate to be, but for some reason his initials sprang into his eyesight whenever he glanced at the list. Fred-Alrick.

There was something about the F and the A that triggered something in his mind. It did not seem entirely correct what he saw but it just sprang at him so he could hardly ignore it. He took his pen and jotted down the two initials with capital letters. Beside it he wrote hi own two. Another piece of the puzzle fell into. His playmate had the initials "A" "F" jut like Artemis. "F" "A" was wrong but it had triggered his mind just like he had needed.

With renewed energy Artemis turned his attention back on the computer and did a quick search of people on the school with the initials "A" "F". Only two teachers and himself came up. So maybe Artemis new playmate was not enrolled at the school after all. Maybe him mind had just been so obsessed with the blue hair colour he had mistakenly seen it this very morning. He had been careless. Stupid for thinking this person would ever make it easy for the young criminal with a master mind.

Leaning back in his chair in defeat he slammed his notebook shut. It would have to wait for when he got home. The atmosphere around school was not meant for intense work. Artemis gave a small understanding to why people never did anything in school. The atmosphere was just all wrong. Shutting down the computer he dropped his notebook back into his bag and headed out of the library. As he left he never noticed that a piece of paper dropped out of his pocket and landed on the floor.

It was no important piece of paper. Just a small mental note which would make sense to no other than Artemis himself or anyone having the same line of thought. It was a list. A simple list of things which had been bugging his mind all morning through break and into the moment when he left the library more epmty handed than he ad entered.

* * *

A hand closed around the piece of paper, unfolded the neatly folded list and glanced over it. "You're so close. You just have to think a bit harder." The paper was crumpled hard in the hand as the voice spoke in a low tone, where after the paper was put in the person's pocket like a newly found £5 note.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ** Plot done! Chapter 3 is up! And only a few days after as I promised :D And I got some good advice and to you I just want to say: I never do characters with 2 only names ;) There's more to my OC than I tell ^^ Buuut that's just because I'm very awkward and hate spilling everything ^^ As for everything else... It's just going to be plain boring Artemis Fowl adventure and I WILL leave out Holly as much as I can as I am not overly fond of her. SORRY HOLLY FANS!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl & co. They all belong to Eoin Colfer and I do only intend to use them for my own and other's entertainment and nothing is gained from this! (other than a small smile once in a while I hope O.O) If I DID, however, own them you guys wouldn't know them O.o So it's a good thing I don't own them, huh?

**Claimer:** Now I want to be annoying. I do claim on my own character Alex Phantom who is created by myself with no real influence from any other characters I know. If he DOES remind you of someone I can tell that I did NOT copy anything as I am against art thieves.

**Warning:** OKAY! So... warning of hinting to BL (I'm sorry my OC have a tendency to act gay -.-)

Minor strong language MIGHT appear, but now that you are warned I have no intentions of staying responsible if you start using bad language (or get offended – in that case I'm sorry my vocabulary hold such words and phrases)-.-'

**Copyright :** Uhhh... the crazy "mix tape" idea I guess? And my character Alex but no one wants to use him for anything O.o Even I'M growing sceptical with his features... Might have to change em... hmmmmmm...

If you, however, DO find it utterly funny to steal my idea I don't REALLY care mostly because I don't spill my guts about every single detail x3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The young Fowl dropped onto is chair in defeat. Today had been a long day and not only had he had trouble with the burglar lacking the thief part, but also had he had trouble with a source which should have provided him with very important information on a government disc which should seemingly hold information any criminal would kill to get his hands on. The problem with his source was that he had disappeared. Probably got cold feet or run off the with disc himself. That kind of sad people did exist to everyone's grief. All the young Fowl could do at the moment though was put that case aside and focus on something else.

He ripped the first note the burglar had left him. "What is it you want from me? Is there something I know about the mix tape that you want to know? Are you playing me?" He glanced at the note, his eyes tracing over the hand writing. For some reason it reminded him of a grown up's hand writing, only the wording of the note betraying the image. It was odd. If the burglar did attend his school he would never use that vocabulary. Hardly anyone spoke like a town's boy. They all tried to hide their own stupidity in large words and brilliant off-the-top-of-the-head ideas.

Artemis, having dealt with a large variety of people had a feel with how to word his sentence, when it was necessary to wrap up the nice words and when to play it safe. On the other hand, when did Artemis ever play it safe? He was as much of an adrenaline junkie as any other criminal. He, on the other hand, did not let himself deceive. It was important to keep his cool in any situation he might find himself.

He dropped the note back onto the desk letting out a small frustrated sigh. He noted that he was showing a lot of distress lately and noted that he ad to calm down a bit. The problem might be that his mother was acting a bit off from the usual. What triggered this Artemis had been too busy to figure. He would have to look into it soon. Having his mother act out of the usual worried him.

She was the only thing that could truly worry him.

* * *

A frustrated sigh sounded barely noticeable. It sounded like a part of the wind had it not been for the lack of actual wind in the dark room. The sigh held a semi tone of frustration as if the owner had been waiting. Waiting for something. Something to happen. So far little had happened since that one short snip of useful information had finally emerged. It was going to take ages.

* * *

"Artemis?"

"Mhm?"

"Artemis...?!"

"What?!"

"You're not listening."

"Yes I am Butler."

"No."

The young Fowl looked at his bodyguard raising an eyebrow. He had listened. Artemis Fowl Junior always listened even if he seemed to be too busy with everything else. He listened. Butler would just have to live with the young Fowl's lack of interest in everything going on around him. You would have thought he had grown used to it by now. Apparently not, which to Artemis dismay resulted in a very dodgy relationship between the two. As a long moment of silence passed Artemis continued where he had left off from his doings to respond to his bodyguard.

"Artemis... "

"How often do you expect to find a scratched, broken or in any other way damaged disc in a suicide case?" Artemis broke in without registering the fact that the other had tried to speak to him. Artemis just sat still, his eyes glued to a piece of paper with several underneath.

"I don't know, none? Look Artemis, you..."

"It's quite an odd thing don't you agree?"

As the young Fowl looked up at his bodyguard the grown man could see the brain working behind those bright eyes. They intimidated him sometimes. It fell him peculiar how a such a young boy could hold such cleverness, hold such enthusiasm for using it. Butler was truly fascinated by the youngest Fowl and yet every bit of time he spent with his young master he saw more and more of the child which Artemis so desperately tried to put aside, hide away. Forgot he had.

"Artem..."

"Would that signify that this disc is a part of a cult for suicidal people or was something on the disc they did not want anyone else to know about? What do y..."

"Artemis Fowl Junior, would you... well Shut Up and let me speak while I have your actual attention?!"

The young boy shut his mouth which had been open ready to spill the next rant of thoughts. He frowned every so slightly looking at his bodyguard, waiting. His mind had currently dropped the subject he was on and now finally had his full attention at Butler, who seemed more or less just as surprised about his own words as Artemis was.

* * *

Something happened. Only in a few seconds but it was clear what it was. Confusion. The sweet taste of confusion from the one person an emotion was needed. Finally something new could be pieced together for the finished sample. A small laugh escaped, filling the room with laughter. A boy's laughter.

* * *

Having recovered Butler finally came to his senses, a bit slower than Artemis, who was already trying to consume what had just happened in his mind. Butler could see it on the boy. The way he got a bit of a distant look in his eyes, which narrowed slightly. His entire expression just stiffened very lightly, hardly noticeable for anyone who did not know the young Fowl very well. However, for Butler who ad been around for more time than he would admit knew the very existence of Artemis' expressions.

"Honestly Artemis, what as gotten into you lately? I know that you hold a certain lack of respect for the teachers at your school and that you do tend to space out in the middle of class, but insulting a teacher... at the notion of departing from class before time. Honestly Artemis. You've got to snap out of it, and be happy I have not let your mother find out anything about it. She would be very upset. You've..."

"Butler." Artemis sent his bodyguard a stern look as he interrupted the other. "Are you here to go all fatherly on me and teach me how to behave or are you finally going to give me the credits for what I do?" As the young Fowl spoke, Butler watched carefully, watched his stern eyes. Despite the very stern look, Butler could make out the feelings such as betrayal and attention seeking. A kid. Oh heart. Artemis turned around, not saying another word.

"Fine." That was all the bodyguard could say in defeat. He sighed. Heavily. He was tired. Dealing with a young genius could be tiresome from time to time. At time like this... no this time specifically was hard for the man to deal wit Artemis Fowl Junior. What made it so difficult Butler would never really find out. Artemis Fowl Junior was jut a mystery.

"Read this, and tell me what you make of it."

"Okay." Grabbing the papers which Artemis had handed him he sat down on the edge of the boy's bed, letting his eyes run over the information granted him. Various pieces of information it him, some underlined neatly, others highlighted. Whenever Artemis had had time to do all this, Butler was not going to ask. The young Fowl was a mystery and sometimes the boy seemed to be doing more actual work than school work. It was almost as if he refused to degrade himself to the level of his supposedly social groups.

"So?"

"It seems pretty..."

"What's that?"

Once again cutting Butler short of his speech, Artemis leaned forward and suddenly grabbed a piece of paper from the bundle which his bodyguard was holding. Artemis ad not noticed it before, having been seated with the stack of papers himself. The piece of paper had obviously been placed in that position as for Artemis not to notice. And he never would have, had Butler never interrupted him, craved for his attention. In the back of his mind he thanked Butler deeply for disturbing. Not a muscle was moved on his face. Unfolding it a small frown appeared.

"What is it Artemis?"

"Another note. Coward."

"What do you mean another note?"

"My burglar seems obsessed with me."

"Burglar?"

But Artemis ignored his bodyguard's latest question. The note had stole his attention away. Forced him to furrow his brows even further.

_See you haven't thought hard enough yet. _

_You almost got me that one time! Phew! A good thing I'm quick, don't you think Arty?_

_I feel you're not taking this game of tag very seriously and it saddens me. As the genius you're supposed to be you're not making a very good deal of it. _

_I'm sorry that was rude, but honestly Artemis! Give me something to work with!_

_I'm bored! And do you want to know a secret? I dread being bored..._

_I'm sure you'll find this highly useful! Don't think I like you though..._

_You're right about some of the things you think about me. You've impressed me with _that_. _

_Just get your game together Arty, and I'm sure you'll work it aaaaaaall out before I'm done!_

_Yours sincerely _

_AF_

_PS: A lovely stunt you pulled in history. Just fabulous! You had me laughing for hours! _

Another mockery. That was all it was. Except for the last bit. History? Laughing for hours? Wait. The pest who had been sneaking around in his room was in his... _history class?! _Artemis visibly paled in amazement and shock.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ** Here's chapter 4, guys! Up a lot later than intended, but that's just how things are when you give yourself too much to do ^^' And you can't decide on how to round off the chapter ;)) Silly, silly me :)))) Oh well, hope you'll enjoy this as much as I had trouble writing it XD! Trust me: this chapter was a mean one to get through!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl & co. They all belong to Eoin Colfer and I do only intend to use them for my own and other's entertainment and nothing is gained from this! (other than a small smile once in a while I hope O.O) If I DID, however, own them you guys wouldn't know them O.o So it's a good thing I don't own them, huh?

**Claimer:** Now I want to be annoying. I do claim on my own character Alex Phantom who is created by myself with no real influence from any other characters I know. If he DOES remind you of someone I can tell that I did NOT copy anything as I am against art thieves.

**Warning:** OKAY! So... warning of hinting to BL (I'm sorry my OC have a tendency to act gay -.-)

Minor strong language MIGHT appear, but now that you are warned I have no intentions of staying responsible if you start using bad language (or get offended – in that case I'm sorry my vocabulary hold such words and phrases)-.-'

**Copyright :** Uhhh... the crazy "mix tape" idea I guess? And my character Alex but no one wants to use him for anything O.o Even I'M growing sceptical with his features... Might have to change em... hmmmmmm...

If you, however, DO find it utterly funny to steal my idea I don't REALLY care mostly because I don't spill my guts about every single detail x3

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I would be careful now Arty. _

_No need to fumble in darkness when all you see is shadows. Try look on the bright side of things! I'm lacking behind just as much as you are. _

_Then again, you don't really give a lot to work with. _

_Oh by the way... Loved the tag today! It was most fun I've had in a loooong time!_

_Maybe you're fun after all Arty! Wouldn't it be niiiice to play tag out in the open one day! _

_A shame with the library, huh? You almost got me! Almost! It was so fuun! I couldn't breathe for ages! _

_Hugs from your Tag partner _

_AF_

Artemis gritted his teeth. Would this ever stop? Would the mockery from the other ever stop?! Artemis had **not** spent the good half of his day trying to catch the blue haired burglar, only to run into trouble more than once. He had not spent his entire day doing just that when he could have got so many other things done? It had been a true waste of time. And now the distress had caught up with him. Something Butler would have to deal with.

Angered like he had not been in a long time he crumbled the paper up and hurled it across the room, only to be caught by Butler, who decided to open the door at that time. His brows furrowed as he glanced at the young Fowl who was clearly beyond the point of frustration. He knew very well his young master had not had a very good day, and had only now collected his thoughts enough to handle the young Fowl's anger.

"Shut up, Butler! Shut up!" Artemis slammed his elbows onto the desk, his fingers tangled in his hair. His small frame only shaking lightly with the anger he had not shown in a long time. He had been more than frustrated before. This was different. It was everything he did, every step he took, that was mocked by someone who did not dare to show his face.

* * *

**A few hours prior**

Artemis sat in the dining hall, a hand frequently running through his hair. The noise in the canteen did not hep the process further. Everyone seemed, like always, to have an awful lot to talk about, which often made it impossible to think. Artemis personally disliked outside and since today was bright and sunny, even the idea or escaping outside from the crowds seemed like torture compared to the bone snapping noise indoors. It would only make things worse.

So Artemis stayed inside, in the large crowd which only seemed to grow with each minute passing by. Maybe he should just hide in the library until lunch was over. It would make the noise more bearable and he might be able to get some pieces of the puzzle to fit together. He sighed and stood, hardly in the mood. His problem at the moment thought differently.

As he stood he saw a flash of blue. He turned his head in the direction only to be met by odd stares from the by passers due to his sudden reaction. "Odd." Was he starting to see things? Maybe it was just the lack of sleep he was currently enduring and the distress which had seemed to haunt him lately. Artemis pushed it aside as just another side effect of the things over his head. He sighed, shook his head slowly, before he turned to walk to the library, which all went brilliant, until the flash of blue once more made its presence in his line of sight.

"What the?" Again it had only been a short flash of blue and nothing more. Just from the corner of his eye. If this continued he would have to try and keep an eye on everything blue around him to try and keep track of his minor problem. Whoever it was was nothing more than a problem to Artemis. Just something that was in the way as he tried to get his hands on another priceless item.

* * *

Stalking to the library, Artemis did not see the blue again. He was sure his mind was just playing tricks on him. He had probably just spent too many hours going over who this infiltrator could possibly be. So far nothing had sprung to line of sigh which could give a possible hint of the actual pest. For now he would just have to...

A crash sounded as something dropped. Artemis turned and saw it was his file case which had slipped from under his arm. He hardly thought much of it. He just frowned before he bend down to scrape the papers together before anyone could get a good look at them.

"Here, you missed one."

Shocked Artemis looked up from is doing. In front of him, on is knees, was the boy from the library a few days prior. What was his name? Alexander? Probably. Not that Artemis cared much for another student in his school which was probably just trying to befriend the famous Fowl. Not that it held anything he could indulge himself in.

"Thank you."

"No problem"

There it was again. The carefree smile which seemed so odd on the boy. Almost like a mask, covering up for some other emotions. Artemis just grabbed the papers, stuffed them in between the others and got back onto his feet. He gave the boy another look, let his eyes slide over the other. He only saw the ordinary shirt which was probably being worn for the second day. Artemis personally hated wearing the same shirt more than once between wash. His eyes fell on the other's bag. In it he saw a disc. Nothing uncommon if he had to admit it. It was more what was on the disc. Artemis never got to give it a further glance from afar before the boy slid his hand onto his bag as he got back onto his feet.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I have eaten."

"Care for joining anyway?"

"No, thank you. Larger crowds frustrates me."

"Oh... okay."

The boy took off and Artemis looked after him for a few seconds before he turned and headed for the library, having a feeling of unease. For some reason the boy that Artemis had just come across for the only God knows what time this week put Artemis on edge. He shook is head, barely managing to get his hair to do much more than sway lightly at the soft motion. He was just being silly. Everyone put him on edge, suspicious student as well as teacher.

* * *

**Back to reality!**

Artemis growled lightly. It annoyed how a person could pass him unnoticed more than just a few times in one week and still it seemed a if the other was always there to watch Artemis. It was frustrating. Artemis usually had quite a good hang of his surroundings, but that one kid seemed to slip away from him all the time. All the fucking time. It was just grasping thin air and carry water with the bare hands. Artemis had certainly spent more than enough time trying to catch the other but everything else he had going on in the mean time to pass the time where he would have to do nothing started to cramp up on him.

For an instance this weekend was already booked. Spending a few days in Egypt hunting for something Artemis had actually thought had gone cold. Under an other circumstances he would not have thought much of it but all taken into consideration it seemed very odd a cold case had suddenly gotten a hot spot. Even the young Fowl was very conscious of the coincidences of one case growing out of his hands quite rapidly, his distance to catch up growing and the sudden appearance of a very good, easy warm spot for an otherwise cold case. Someone might be screwing with him. On the other hand a few days in Egypt would never hurt anyone. Right?

* * *

"I'm boooooooored! Urgh! Come on! Just do SOMETHING!"

"Sir?"

"What is it you want?! Can't you see I'm busy, you dimwit!"

The sound of a glass splintering against the wall, the remains clattering into the floor cut through the deep silence. When the last few pieces had clattered to the floor the deep silence had once more grasped the room in its long cold fingers. The voice that had spoken only moments before the glass' suffering held signs of childish dissatisfaction. As if the one who had thrown the glass had done so out of frustration due to not getting what was desired. Like a child. A spoilt child. The other silhouette stood very still in the door. As the glass had splintered off against the wall he had not moved as a few of the splinters flew his way. Never winced, not even once. From that it was clear the silhouette of the large man in the door was very well used to the childish behaviour.

"Here. Do it right this time. If I have to listen to another pathetic excuse about how one of your men failed I'll personally fuck _your_ mind to ensure you feel safe nowhere. Got it?" From the silhouette in the shadows flew something thin and round, like a disc. The man in the door grabbed it between two fingers like that was what he had been hired to do. The man did not look in any way offended by the lack of manners from the silhouette to get up and hand him the disc. That was just not the way his employer worked.

With disc in hand the man left the room.

"Door, you pathetic excuse of a human being!"

Smacking himself mentally the man turned, apologised and shut the door. However, never did he wonder why he had taken the job. any other of his co-workers found that he had hit jackpot with the master. They did simply not appreciate the master's kindness.

Back in the room the master was not in a good mood. Eyes glaring at a variety of monitors the master did not say a word, did not complain. As of now there was nothing more to do than wait and hope that everything went according to plan, just as scheduled. On the other hand though, the men the yuong master was surrounded by did a poor job more often than they did even get the day's breakfast finished on time.

"Useless. Utterly useless. You would understand, Arty. You would understand my suffering."

Pale fingers stroked across a monitor currently showing the young Fowl and his butler in the library of the Fowl mansion.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Heeey, gyus! A slightly shorter chapter this time – humble apologies. I just didn't feel like I could make the intended chapter 5 into JUST chapter 5... So... Here's chapter five ^^ Sorry for the wait and I'm working on next chapter so stay faithful!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl & co. They all belong to Eoin Colfer and I do only intend to use them for my own and other's entertainment and nothing is gained from this! (other than a small smile once in a while I hope O.O) If I DID, however, own them you guys wouldn't know them O.o So it's a good thing I don't own them, huh?

**Claimer:** Now I want to be annoying. I do claim on my own character Alex Phantom who is created by myself with no real influence from any other characters I know. If he DOES remind you of someone I can tell that I did NOT copy anything as I am against art thieves.

**Warning:** OKAY! So... warning of hinting to BL (I'm sorry my OC have a tendency of acting gay -.-)

Minor strong language MIGHT appear, but now that you are warned I have no intentions of staying responsible if you start using bad language (or get offended – in that case I'm sorry my vocabulary hold such words and phrases)-.-'

**Copyright :** Uhhh... the crazy "mix tape" idea I guess? And my character Alex but no one wants to use him for anything O.o Even I'M growing sceptical with his features... Might have to change em... hmmmmmm...

If you, however, DO find it utterly funny to steal my idea I don't REALLY care mostly because I don't spill my guts about every single detail x3

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A faint sound of a clock ticking echoed through the shadows. The large halls were covered in shadows and faint moonlight that fell through the full sized windows. The occupants of the house were all asleep, breathing deeply, lost in their own little dream worlds of success. Because that was all they cared about – these people. Success and recognition thereof. Their lives. All of them. The furniture in the hall was all expensive – a thief's candy land. A bit of everything, waiting to be taken away from the often quiet, often deserted halls.

Further down the corridor a door had not been shut fully and a faint blue tinted light fell through the open crack. Anyone who had been in the house before, been in this specific corridor would know to whom the room belonged. The only child of the owner of the house. Artemis Fowl Junior. Whatever the reason a Fowl might have to be up in the middle of the night was not to be questioned.

From the room emerged no sound. The young Fowl was quiet – he might as well have been asleep with the light on. However, that was not the case. Did one peek through the crack separating door from frame, one would see the back of the young Fowl turned to the door. A light tapping of fingers on a keyboard would be heard and an occasion almost silent rustle of papers. His movements were soft, floating, controlled. Whatever frustration he might have, he did not show it. And he was frustrated.

Having returned empty handed from Egypt the young Fowl had spent hours upon hours awake. He was determined not to give up, whether this be impossible or not. Having spent enough time in the dark already, Artemis Fowl had gathered what information he could, and spent even more time going over everything again.

His minor problem was still on his back, teasing him, tormenting him even. Ever since the young Fowl had gotten back from Egypt had he received quite a bit of teasing notes from the other, However, no dirty blue hair had shown up on the school areas. Not even from the corner of Artemis eye. It had all but disappeared, making it hard to catch the owner. However, he was not the only one frustrated.

* * *

A crashing sound rung from the darkness. A choked scream bounced off the walls. A man in the door winced at the sounds. Whoever was hiding in the dark was not satisfied with the man in the door. A flash of dirty blue caught the man's eyes before eyes, deep as the sea locked with his own.

"You had one thing to do!"

"Sir."

"Don't. I don't care about your excuses. You failed!"

"But, sir... You forgot to mention the b..."

"Oh so now it's _my_ fault?!"

The eyes and the flash of dirty blue hair disappeared back into the dark before the man could get a better look at the person. Fear was slowly showing on the large man's face. Whatever the young master was planning to do, it was neither pleasant nor quick. Slowly the door was pushed shut behind him, enclosing him in the darkness. His vision grew blind. Not even a light from a screen was lighting up the room.

From the corridor a scream of horror was heard. It rung against the walls for what seemed like hours. No guard passing the corridor dared to travel to it's end to see what was going on. No man on earth would dare. Anything could happen if he did so. No one would risk their lives for that.

* * *

Artemis let out a frustrated sigh as he dropped a small pile of papers onto the desk. Having flipped through them more than enough times for his mind to have each sheet imprinted, the young Fowl ran a hand through his hair. Still running through the information in his mind he did not hear someone enter his room. It was mostly due to the door not having been shut properly. However, it was no one who wished to hurt the young Fowl.

"Artemis?"

The young Fowl turned around in astonishment and his eyes locked on his body guard. "What?"

"Anything I can help with?"

"You can do a background check on the man following us in Egypt. I have a bad feeling about him."

"Yes, sir."

"Artemis."

"Yes... Artemis."

Artemis Fowl turned back to the computer screen and the papers on the desk. He was not closer to finding the MixTape and neither was he closer to completing his cold case. He had a faint idea that the two were connected somewhere along the line – it was but a mater of finding the connection in time for him to figure the clues and not get lost along the way.

* * *

Fingers smeared in what looked like blood glided across the keyboard. The only light in the room came from the large computer screens in the room. The fingers were long and pale. It looked very much like they barely saw light other than what was projected from the screens in front of them. Slowly they were pulled back, accompanied by a low sigh from the owner.

"All that for nothing. Waste of good space." A CD was picked up from the table, raised to identify. Light reflected in the disc and fell upon the face of the person. Dirty blue hair fell softly over his face, brushed lightly to the side multiple times by a hand. Soft cheekbones could be spotted underneath. Eyes hidden by shadows and a disappointed pull in the corner of his mouth was evident. He was but a boy.

"Waste."

The disc was tossed over the boy's shoulder, hitting the wall behind him, clattering to the floor. It was useless to him. As he had said, waste of space. What was on the disc that was. It might seem useless to the boy, however, to Artemis this would have been a miracle – a treasure. If he had been able to get hi hands on it that was. The boy let his fingers run across another disc, protected by a cover – almost caressing it.

"Don't worry. You'll be finished in a bit and then you'll be put to good use... I promise... You're not waste of space... Far from."

Putting the disc back down he glanced at the screens in front of him. He was bored and nothing had happened in quite some time. Egypt had clearly been a failure. In the shine of the blue tinted light a spark suddenly ran through the deep dark eyes. Whirling around on his chair the boy sought out where the other disc had landed.

How he could have been so obliviously stupid was a miracle. He had had the perfect _good luck_ present in his bare hands! Scattering to his feet he hurried to the disc on the floor. Back in the light he turned it over a few times. Possible scratches might cause a failure.

"Nah, a bit of dust. It'll be fiiiine... You're gonna love my present... _Arty_..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I'm feeling in the mood at the moment. Here is Chapter 6, guys! Hope you're still with me! Artemis got a hint and let's see how he plays that out in chapter 7 ;3 I'm holding back with the action, sorry^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! I sure enjoyed writing it! Soooo... more to come of Artemis' "problem" after this chapter. Be prepared to be entertained x3 (to the best of my abilities xD)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl & co. They all belong to Eoin Colfer and I do only intend to use them for my own and other's entertainment and nothing is gained from this! (other than a small smile once in a while I hope O.O) If I DID, however, own them you guys wouldn't know them O.o So it's a good thing I don't own them, huh?

**Claimer:** Now I want to be annoying. I do claim on my own character Alex Phantom who is created by myself with no real influence from any other characters I know. If he DOES remind you of someone I can tell that I did NOT copy anything as I am against art thieves.

**Warning:** OKAY! So... warning of hinting to BL (I'm sorry my OC have a tendency of acting gay -.-)

Minor strong language MIGHT appear, but now that you are warned I have no intentions of staying responsible if you start using bad language (or get offended – in that case I'm sorry my vocabulary hold such words and phrases)-.-'

**Copyright :** Uhhh... the crazy "mix tape" idea I guess? And my character Alex but no one wants to use him for anything O.o Even I'M growing sceptical with his features... Might have to change em... hmmmmmm...

If you, however, DO find it utterly funny to steal my idea I don't REALLY care mostly because I don't spill my guts about every single detail x3

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The note was hurled to the floor. Flickering violently into the air followed by a slow fluttering to the floor. The reader stormed out, causing it to flutter up once more and turn a few times in the air before it fell silent on the floor, front facing the ceiling.

_I've missed our little game while weekend was over us! _

_Therefore I made you a little present! Just to keep the game going, you know.._

_Anyway, Arty you need to up your game! I'm boooored and you're not making it any better...! _

_I hope you like my present – people would kill for it *wink* _

_You can call it a __**killer item**__ – it already has but that's for another time. _

_Oh, and I'm sorry about Egypt. I needed you out of your comfort zone. It was quite a thrill to see your expression. _

_I only saw it on tape, but wow! I didn't think you had it in you!_

_Enjoy the present Arty and I'm looking forward to another game of tag with you!_

_Yours truly _

_AF_

"Artemis, try and be reasonable."

"Shut up! I don't care about reasonable!"

"Could you at least slow down?"

"He's a creep and I'm going to find him and shove his own bloody disc down his throat!"

"Artemis, stop sounding like a child."

"I won't care if I have to pulverise it and shove it down his throat with acid!"

The young Fowl stormed into his room, whirling papers on the floor slightly into the air. The closest flew up and did a turn before fluttering back to the floor. Fury glowed from the Fowl heir as he tried to compose himself in his fit of anger. Butler had followed the young master after he had burst into furious screaming and shouting at the table. The young, otherwise composed, heir had got a nerve struck the wrong way. Someone was not playing his tune.

"Artemis, calm down. You upset your mother greatly."

"You're in no position to speak of my mother and her feelings to me, Butler – understood?"

"Yes. May I then ask what had you upset."

"Remember our little trip to Egypt?"

"Yes."

"Familiar with my _problem_'s habits of sending me notes?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with..."

"One caused the other which led to failure."

Butler did not speak after Artemis had stopped talking. He had had a feeling it had to do with one of the two things the young genius had just mentioned. He had not thought that it would be both of them though. Sometimes Artemis intelligence scared even him. The boy was barely 15 and already strong in voice and importance. He held criminals in his hand like soil.

* * *

"This. Is. BRILLIANT!"

A high pitched shriek came from room. It sounded like a male, voice breaking as he shrieked. The unfortunate soul in the door winced at the high pitched sound. Gritted his teeth slightly. It was unbearable had it not been for the joy of seeing the boy excited.

It had been a while since the young master had been so excited. Whatever had him so excited was not to be questioned. Underneath the happy smile and excited spark, rage still lured like a starved animal.

Therefore the man in the door simply bit his tongue and enjoyed the spark of excitement from the young male. Those moments were far between and worth treasuring.

"Just as predicted! I'm a fucking genius!"

"But young master, it was not part of the plan..."

"When I say it was predicted you shut up or I'll make you my new joy-toy. Got it?!"

"Yes, young master."

* * *

It had taken several moments to calm down the Fowl heir. Butler, the well trusted bodyguard had had his share of a childish Artemis Fowl Junior for a lifetime. The younger male, which he had in fact taken care of most of the boy's life, had never let out a tantrum like what the bodyguard had seen today. After the younger Fowl had calmed down, he had stormed off to the family library not to be seen again.

For the time being Butler would leave Artemis to himself. He was sure that the other would come to him if he needed anything. Butler was currently minding his own business seated in the corner closest to the door and furthest away from Mrs Fowl and her current company – a neighbour it seemed. His eyes were fixed on nothing and everything, his hearing stretched as much as possible, reflexes set in times of emergency.

Of course he was less alert than he had been when he had first seated himself in the living room and therefore jumped when the door to his right burst open, a young Fowl appearing looking very much like he needed a bit of assistance – or at least someone to pick his thoughts with.

* * *

Artemis had found himself in the family library after having had a heated argument with Butler over nothing of significant importance – especially when he had wanted to discuss the last note he had received. He had not liked it and he disc that had followed had seemed like a mockery. However, as he walked around in the huge space, listening to the content of the disc, his anger soon dried out.

"Could it be...?" Artemis stopped his phasing that had gone on for long. Very long. Suddenly rushing to the audio player he ripped the disc out of it and rushed back to his room. He forgot all about the case the disc had been in.

Hand colliding hard with the door, it swung open brutally, hit the wall with a loud thud and ricocheted back towards it's frame. The younger Fowl paid not much attention to the noise he was making, focussed solemnly on finding something on the mess on the floor. It had been a stupid thing to mess up his room and throw the note to the floor. He had to find it. There was something on it that he had definitely misread.

"_... it already has..."_ Artemis stared from the note in one hand and the disc in the other. Could it really be? He was sure there had to be something to it. He had listened to it at least once and it had felt odd listening to it. - not just that it was not his style of music but it seemed to try and tell him something.

The young Fowl was out of his room and down the flight of stairs before he noticed.

* * *

"Someone finally had a breakthrough... with help of course."

* * *

"Butler, I need you."

"For what dear?"

"Mother, it is classified business, nothing I can discuss I am afraid."

Before anyone else could say another word the young Fowl had once more left the living room, Butler soon to follow. He made sure to give Angelina a reassuring glance telling that her son was simply teenager. Not that that was even remotely close to the truth. Artemis Fowl was no kid and had not been even resembling one, especially not when his father disappeared.

* * *

Hunting after Artemis to the library Butler could not help but wonder what had happened in the time the younger male had been left on his own. Artemis was a genius. Sometimes he just seemed to work too much when left alone. Hitting the library shortly after Artemis himself had arrived Butler stopped a few feet away from the Fowl heir, waiting. "Artemis?"

"What I'm about to show you you have to have your full attention upon. No funny business with compensating for my safety. I need your full attention and I need you to tell me afterwards what you think, especially feel. No long winded answer. I want it short, I want it precise. Got it?"

Artemis saw the man give him a short sharp nod like he always did when he was given a direct order. A useful thing indeed. Artemis hated when people started to question his commands. They were simple and quite straight forward, however, for some reason people his age were too curious and grown ups saw upon him as a child, often driving them into questioning him. A reason for his criminal profession.

* * *

"What do you think?"

"Mixed emotions."

"So you _can_ feel more than protective. Interesting. Oh well, back to the case. Yeah and?"

"Reminds me of a person. Not someone that I know."

"Mhm..."

"Nothing else."

"So we came to the same conclusion then."

"Which is?"

Artemis rolled his eyes at his bodyguard for a second. Butler was intelligent and a pure killing machine, but sometimes he was a bit slow. On the other hand, Artemis had had the advantage of more than a few hours of deep thinking. He should give Butler some credit. In truth Artemis had figured it by the first track. He had known it, but he had doubted himself. He had sought out other explanations for this phenomenon but found none. He had looked for something else that it could be. However, in the end he had to admit what he had had to isolate as the last possible reason. This was a MixTape and not just any. It belonged to a man. A man that was possibly no longer alive.

"_... a __**killer item**__ – it already has..."_

A sentence which seemed to miss a few words, a bit of explanation. However, Artemis finally got it. Having had the suspicion, Butler confirming his theory, unknowing but still confirming, Artemis realised what he had in his possession. Taking out the disc he held it up and turned to Butler.

"You know what this is?"

"A disc."

"A very specific one."

"A mix tape."

"_The_ MixTape, Butler. This is what I've been looking for. A shame it's already served its purpose. But this means that they do exist and my _problem_ just became my biggest lead."

Artemis looked intensely at the disc, studied it almost – like it was going to tell him any more secrets than what he had already realised. "I think it's time to return the gesture of notes."

* * *

"Please do, Arty."


End file.
